One In Million
by Harumi Ryosei
Summary: Kehidupan ku tampak membosankan dengan manusia yang menggunakan topeng untuk bersandiwara. tapi.. perlahan mulai berwarna dengan kehadirannya dirimu, yang selalu melukiskan senyuman tulus. Rieren
1. Chapter 1

**_Dunia ini layaknya panggung theater_**

**_Semua penuh dengan drama..._**

**_Semua penuh dengan kepalsuan_**

**.**

**.**

**_Begitu juga dengan manusia_**

**_Semua penuh dengan kebohongan_**

**_Tidak ada yang suci_**

**_...Begitu juga dengan aku_**

.

.

.

**one in a million**

**by: Harumi Ryosei**

** Shingeki no kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: school life, slice of life, romance, drama (?)**

**pairing: Rivaille x Eren**

**Warning: agak tidak nyambung, alur mundur, maybe OC**

**Don't like, don't read oh yeah and don't flame.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flash back***

Berambut ebony, beriris silver, serta tinggi ku yang kurang mencapai rata rata bagi kaum laki laki pada umunya. Dikelas aku terkenal dengan sebutan 'mengerikan'. Mereka menyebutku demikian karena aku mempunyai mata yang tajam. Lalu wajah ku yang tanpa ekspresi selalu dianggap sebagai sikap anti sosial.

Dulu aku hanya seorang murid pelajar biasa yang menjalankan aktifitas sekolah, yaa... Bisa dibilang aktifitas yang membosankan. Dimana kau harus bangun pagi ketika matamu masih terasa berat untuk membukanya, lalu kau harus bersiap siap agar tidak terlambat sampai di sekolah.

Tiba di kelas kau harus bertemu segelitir siswa maupun siswi yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolah mau pun tugas tugas yang diberikan oleh guru.

Saat istirahat, semua murid saling berpencar. ada yang ke kantin, ke ruang guru, ke perpustakaan dan ada juga yang berembuk dengan kelompok mereka masing masing untuk menikmati bekal bawaan mereka.

Sambil menyantap bekal yang kubawa kadang aku memandangin mereka yang saling bercakap-cakap antara satu dengan yang lainya, membicarakan orang yang mereka sukai,orang yang mereka benci, pacar mereka masing masing atau pun membicara kan hal yang sedang populer.

Hah... aku muak mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang setiap hari hanya membahas topik yang sama, seperti kaset rekaman yang rusak saja.

Apa lagi melihat mereka sedang ternyum, cih rasanya isi yang ada di perutku ingin ku muntahkan. senyuman palsu itu, senyuman yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Senyuman yang memiliki maksud tertentu. Aku sangat benci itu.

Entah ini karunia tuhan atau sebuah keajaiban.

... aku dapat membaca isi hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

minggu lalu seorang anak laki laki dengan kepalanya yang plontos tidak memiliki rambut, tiba tiba mengundang ku ke sebuah acara . Ia berkata dengan seringai di mulutnya.

"ne... rivaille hari sabtu nanti aku mengundang mu di cafe sina, kau harus datang yaa, ini bakalan menjadi acara yang menarik".

Cih! Menarik katanya, sesaat aku melihat matanya seakan ia berkata:

"Ayolah ikut saja, jika kau ikut, ini pasti menjadi momen yang tak terlupakan bagi ku untuk mempermalukan mu".

Aku pun beranjak dari bangku kelas dan mendekati pintu kelas, tampak dari belakang ia menatap ku bingung lalu memangil nama ku, tapi aku tak peduli. aku pun terus mempercepat langkah ku meninggalkan kelas.

Beberapa hari yang lalu seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak dengan wajah yang cukup manis bagi kalangan laki laki di sekolah *dan aku bukan termasuk dari kalangan laki laki tersebut* serta syal merah yang mengalungi lehernya, mendatangin ku yang sedang membaca buku di kursi taman, ia tersenyum sambil berkata:

" Rivaille senpai... Ano.. Aku mikasa kelas 10-2, mm...Kudengar kemarin kau tidak masuk karena sakit yaa? Hari ini aku membawakan bekal kuharap kau mau menerima bekal buatan ku ini".

Aku menutup buku dan memandang matanya sekilas, matanya seperti punya maksud tertentu seperti berkata:

"Dengan memberikan bekal ini, maka rivaille senpai pasti akan suka dengan ku, dia pasti berfikir aku anak yang baik"

cih! Apa apaan perempuan ini diluar terlihat seperti boneka ternyata dalamnya seperti buah yang sudah busuk.

Tanpa berkata kata apa apa aku pun segera meninggalkan perempuan itu, dia masih terpaku diam di bangku taman tersebut sambil terus meneriakan nama ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa dengan tersenyum kau akan dibilang baik?_

_Apa dengan kau suka menolong kau dibilang baik?_

_Apa dengan kau pintar kau akan dibilang anak baik?_

_Apa dengan kau bersikap lugu kau akan dibilang anak baik?_

.

.

.

Belum tentu

.

.

Karena tidak semua orang yang tampak tersenyum, pintar, lugu, ceria, suka menolong itu baik...

Mungkin ia bisa terlihat baik diluar, tapi tidak untuk didalam hatinya.

karena di dalam hatinya ia berkata lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi pukul 07.15, siswa dan siswi pun sudah duduk rapih di bangku mereka masing masing. Para guru pun mulai memasuki kelas yang sudah di jadwalkan.

Suara geseran pintu kelas pun berbunyi. membuat ku sadar dari lamunan panjang ku dan segera menatap seorang pemuda yang membuka pintu dengan rambut yang berantakan, keringat yang membasahi keningnya serta seragam yang berantakan

Yaah pemuda tersebut bernama...

**.**

**.**

Eren Jaeger

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Maaf sensei hari ini saya terlambat, karena saya bangun kesiangan hehehe" jawab laki laki berambut ebony itu sambil mengarukan kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ini sudah yang ke- 3 kalinya kau terlambat eren, sekali lagi kau terlambat kau akan mendapatkan sanksi, ingat itu" ujar seorang guru wanita dengan rambut coklatnya yg terkucir serta memakai kaca mata.

"Baik aku akan mengingatnya Hanji-sensei"

**.**

**.**

**Rivaille POV**

pemuda berambut brunette itu pun segera duduk di bangkunya, yaa tepatnya berada di samping kanan ku. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah bukut tulis berserta perlengkapan tulis lainnya.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan mempelajari 'matriks' kalian bisa kerjakan lat. 1,2,3,4,... "

"Sensei itu terlalu banyaak, kami belum mempelajarinya mana mungkin bisa mengerjakan sebanyak itu" jawab anak anak kelas ku serempak.

"Baiklah dari lat. 1 sampai 3 saja, kalo sudah selesai kalian bisa kumpulkan di meja kerja saya, hari ini saya ada urusan mendadak jadi tidak bisa menemani kali sampai selesai, saya berharap kalian dapat bertanggu jawab dengan kelas kalian selama saya tidak ada"

"Baik sensei"

Setelah sensei pergi kelas menjadi gaduh

Ada yang mengerjakan tugas, bercanda, bermain bola, bermain musik dll.

_'Sial saking berisiknya aku jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas_' batin ku.

**.**

**.**

"Hey eren sedang apa? Biasanya kalau tak ada guru langsung bermain bola"

"Tidak jean, kali ini aku tidak main dulu aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Hanji-sensei"

"Aaah sok pintar kau, ayo reiner, bert, kita kelapangan"

Sepintas aku sedikit melirik ke arahnya ia sedang berkutit dengan soal yang ada dibuku, berusaha mengerjakan dengan melihat catatan ia rangkum di bukunya. benar benar anak yang tekun...

**Normal POV**

"Aah sial aku tidak mengerti tentang matriks" ujar eren sambil memberantaki rambut brunette.

"Hey sasha tolong ajarkan aku tentang matriks aku tak mengerti"

"Aku juga kurang mengerti eren, pokonya ini saling dikali lalu di jumlah kau akan mendapatkan hasilnya nanti" Ujarnya lalu kembali berkutit pada pekerjaanya tanpa memperdulikan eren yang mengerti atau tidak penjelasan yang ia sampaikan.

Eren terpaku menatap soal yang berada di bukunya. Penjelasan yang di berikan oleh sasha terlalu cepat dan ia bukan tipe anak yang langsung mengerti dengan sekali dijelaskan

Eren pun lalu beralih menuju armin

"Armiin aku tidak mengerti saat sasha menjelaskan kepada ku, aku lihat punya mu saja yaa" rengek eren

" Aku juga belom mengerjakanya eren" ujar dengan tersenyum sambil menutup buku miliknya

sepintas eren melihat buku yang di tutup armin sudah terisi dengan jawaban dari soal tersebut

"Ooh yasudah"

_'kenapa armin harus berbohong segala sampai bilang ia belom mengerjakan, jelas jelas ia sudah selesai mengerjakanya'_ batin eren

Eren pun lalu menuju meja seorang perempuan berambut blonde panjang dengaan wajah bagai malikat yg turun dari langit *itu hanya ungkapan dari anak anak laki laki dikelas eren*.

"christa bisa tolong ajarkan aku tentang matriks aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti eren" ujarnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Oo okaay"

_'Kalo tidak mengerti kenapa dari tadi ku perhatikan ia bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan mudah_'

Eren pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan muka yang suram, ia pun meletakan kepala di atas meja lalu melipat tanganya untuk menutupi wajahnya

_'Sial aku benci sekali jika yg lain sudah sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa mereka tak mau memikirkan perasaan orang lain, andai mereka berada di posisi ku yg tak mengerti apa apa sial...'_ Batinya

Tanpa sadar saat eren berkeliling kelas tadi hingga ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, seseorang memperhatikanya dari bangku yang berada di dekat jendela tepatnya berada di kiri tempat duduk Eren Jaeger.

**.**

**.**

**Rivaille POV**

Sedari tadi aku melihat pemuda dengan iris emerald tersebut menemui beberapa teman dekatnya untuk menanyakan tentang tugas yang diberikan Hanji-sensei.

tapi sayang tak ada respon yang bagus dari teman temanya, ia hanya diacuhkan.

Ia pun kembali ketempat duduknya dengan muka yang suram, meletakan kepala di atas meja lalu melipat tanganya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Entah wajah apa yang tampak padanya sekarang, entah itu benci, sedih, kesal-

...Aku tak dapat melihatnya

**.**

**.**

**_"Orang yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri pasti tidak akan memikirkan orang lain sekalinya, orang lain membutuhkan pertolongan orang tersebut"_**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hey Jaeger kau sudah mengerjakan tugas mu belom?"

"Hah ini jam berapa? Tugas apa?" Jawab pemuda berambut brunette yang mengangkat kepala dari atas mejanya.

"Cih sepertinya kau dari tadi ketiduran ya, tugas yang diberkan hanji-sensei tentang matriks lat. 1 sampai 3" ujar pemuda berambut ebony dengan mukanya yang datar.

**.**

**.**

Diam sejenak

**.**

**.**

"OOH TIDAAK AKU LUPAAA, BAGAIMANA INI AKU BELUM SELESAI " teriaknya sambil mengaruk-garuk rambutnya

"Haduuh bagaimana inii, semua sudah mengumpulkan ya?"

"Yaa hanya tinggal kau seorang, kau mau mengerjakan atau tidak, kalo tidak aku akan segera menaruh tugas ini ke meja kerja hanji-sensei"

"Tunggu jangan ditaruh duluu aku belum selesai mengerjakanya"

"Kalau begitu segera kerjakan jaeger, aku tidak mau menunggu 1 tugas, dari seorang bocah yang sedari tadi tidur dan meninggalkan air liurnya yang masih ada di wajahnya" ujarnya pemuda yang memilik iris silver.

Pemuda yang bernama Eren Jaeger pun tampak syok, dan segera menghapus air liurnya dengan lengan kanannya.

_'Anak ini benar benar jorok' _batin rivaille

"Aku akan segera mengerjakan tugas ini, tp agak lama... karena ada beberapa soal yang aku tidak mengerti, aku sudah minta tolong anak anak untuk menjelaskan kepada ku tapi..." Ujarnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagian mana yang kau tak mengerti"

Pemuda yang mempunyai suara bariton itu pun segera menarik kursinya lalu duduk di samping Eren.

"Eh.."

"Aku akan menjelaskan bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti, dengan begitu tugas akan cepat selesai"

"Bagian ini yang tidak aku mengerti" jawabnya sambil menujuk salah satu nomor soal

"Oo ini awalnya kau haru mencari nilai X terlebih dahulu, caranya seperti ini.."

"Hoo... Hmm hmm.." Eren pun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya seolah iya mengerti apa yang rivaille jelaskan kepadanya.

_'Orang ini kupikir orang yang mengerikan, tapi ternyata berbeda. padahal ini waktunya istirahat siswa-siswa lain saja sudah pada menikmati bekal mereka, harusnya ia bisa menikmati bekalnya tapi... Ia malah rela mengajariku yang bodoh ini...'_ Batin eren yang sesekali menatap pemuda berwajah datar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnyaa selesai jugaa"

"Beruntunglah Jaeger kau menyelesaikan tugas tepat pada waktunya"

"Yaa itu juga berkat kau rivaille terima-"

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat selesai.

"WAAAA MAAFKAN AKUU RIVAILLE" teriak eren sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hey bocah sejak tadi kau berteriak terus, kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya rivaille yang menutup telinga dengan tanganya.

"Habisnya gara gara aku sibuk mengajari ku, kau jadi tidak sempat memakan bekal mu, aku sungguh minta maaf"

"jangan di pikirkan aku bisa makan dirumah, sudah aku mau mengumpulkan tugas dulu"

"Hm... Ano.. Terima kasih rivaille"

Rivaille pun lalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa mendengar ucapan eren tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Jam sekolah pun menunjukan pukul 15.00, dimana waktu pembelajaran telah usai.

"Rivaile..."

Yang dipanggil pun menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa Jaeger? Kenapa kau terengah - engah begitu?"

"Aku dari tadi memanggil mu tapi kau malah terus melangkah dengan cepat jadi aku mengejarmu"

Lalu sepintas eren melihat sebuah buku rumus mtk berada di tangan rivaille.

_'Pantes saja ia tidak mendengar ku ternyata dia sibuk fokus membaca buku... HAH!? ini orang kelewat rajin, padahal sekolah sudah usai, tapi masih tetap belajar'_ batin eren dengan muka =_=

"Hoo... Lalu ada perlu apa dengan ku?"

"Hah tidak ada perlu apa - apa, aku hanya ingin pulang bersama mu"

"Hah rumah kita beda arah bocah". Jawabnya dengan muka datarnya.

"Memang iya, tapi tak ada salahnya kalo aku jalan bersama mu sampai halte bis kan?"

"Terserah apa kata mu"

Rivaille pun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil tetap membaca bukunya, sementara eren segera menyusul untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan pemuda berambut ebony itu.

Selama di perjalan menuju halte bis, eren banyak bercerita berbagai macam hal tentang dirinya, rivaille pun hanya menanggapi dengan jawabanya yang datar. Walaupun begitu eren tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

**.**

**.**

"Wah sudah sampai yaa, tak terasa cepat sekali"

"kalo begitu aku duluan, bis mu sudah datang bocah"

"Yaa baiklah"

Eren pun segera menaiki bis berwarna coklat dengan garis hitam-putih. Demikian, Rivaille pun mulai menjauh dari halte tersebut. Saat bus mulai menancapkan gas...

"Rivaille..." Teriak eren

Rivaille pun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda berambut brunette yang mengeluarkan setengah badanya dari jendela bus yang ia naiki.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengajari ku hari ini, ternyata aku salah menilai mu, kukira kau orang yang mengerikan-.."

Bis pun mulai menjauh dari halte. Sementara sang lawan bicara tetap terdiam yang tak jauh dari halte.

" Ternyata kau orang yang baik hati rivaille, terima kasih". Ujar eren dengan senyumnya yang lebar menampilkan giginya yang rapih serta putih.

Angin mulai bertiup kencang saat bus yang eren naikin mulai tak terlihat. Rivaille masih terdiam di tempatnya, iris silvernya tebelalak mendengar ucapan si brunnet. Lalu sepintas iya melihat-

.

.

...Melihat senyum se-seorang yang tulus tanpa mempunyai maksud tertentu.

**.**

**.**

**_Dimata ku kehidupan ini sangat membosankan_**

**_Semua tampak hitam_**

**_Tapi setelah betemu dengannya_**

**_Kehidupan ku mulai tersinari oleh senyumnya-_**

.

.

**_...Senyumnya yang tulus_**

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

yahoo~ perkenalkan saya Harumi ryosei 'v')/

okaay ini fanfict pertama saya di fandom SNK ini *tepuk kaki*

yaah anda bisa, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ff jadii...

sepertinya ceritanya terkesan abal dan bahasanya... yaa y don't say laah yaa~

oh, yaa maaf jika adaa beberapa yang typo :")

yaah tanpa panjang lebar saya berharap fanfict pertama saya ini dapat menghibur para reader yang sedang galau seperti saya inii

#plaaak

mind to review? **don't flame okaay!**

sankyuu :D

**Harumi Ryosei**


	2. Chapter 2

**one in a million**

**by: Harumi Ryosei**

**Shingeki no kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: school life, slice of life, romance, drama (?)**

**pairing: Rivaille x Eren**

**Warning: agak tidak nyambung, alur mundur, maybe OC**

**Don't like, don't read oh yeah and don't flame.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di halte bus, Rivaille yang sedari tadi melangkah, terus termenung di tengah ramainya kota dengan ditemani syal abu abu muda miliknya. Buku rumusnya pun masih menempel di tangan kanannya.

Hari ini cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat, begitu juga dengan hari sebelumnya. Suhu di jerman sekarang sekitar -3 derajat celcius. Cukup dingin bukan? Tak salah jika kota ramai dengan orang orang berjalan kaki, maupun menaiki kendaraan umum menggunakan pakai tebal dilengkapin dengan syal, sarung tangan dan sepatu boots.

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam, tampak sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Berwarna abu abu dengan warna putih di beberapa bagian bangunan. Lampu bulat kuning tergantung di dinding lorong menghiasi bangunan tersebut.

Rivaille pun memasuki bangunan serba minimalis itu. langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 1225. Lalu Ia meraih sebuah kunci yang ia simpan di kantung seragamnya, dan membukanya.

"Aku pulang" ujarnya memasuki sebuah rungan yang tampak gelap. Ia pun segera melepaskan sepatu hitamnya. menekan tombol saklar lampu, membuat ruangan tersebut tersinari oleh cahaya yang cukup terang.

Ruangan tersebut cukup besar bagi seseorang yang tinggal sendirian. didalamnya terdapat 2 buah kamar tidur serta 1 kamar mandi. Lalu ada ruang tv, _small_ kitchen set yang tidak dibatasi oleh dinding. Tampilannya pun sangat minimalis.

Apartemen yang Rivaille huni se tahun yang lalu, tampak bersih dan rapih. Semua barang tersusun rapih pada tempatnya.

Yaa harap maklum Karena sang penghuni apartemen tersebut seorang _clean-freak_ yang tidak suka dengan kotor.

Setelah meletakan tas dalam kamar, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Entah kenapa saat dijalan hingga tiba di apartemenya, terus terbayang di pikirannya..

Senyuman manis dari bibir sang pemuda beriris emerald.

'Cih! Apa yang ku pikirkan?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Rivaille POV**

Pagi hari dengan cuaca yang cerah aku pun menelusuri jalan, menggunakan syal ku sebagai penghangat leher. Walau langit tampak cerah tapi udara terasa dingin. Sampai-sampai aku harus menggunakan jacket untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

Di sepanjang jalan mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang menjalankan aktifitas pagi mereka. Banyak kendaraan umum yang penuh dengan mahasiswa, karyawan kantor, dan siswa siswi pelajar. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih jalan kaki ke sekolah dari pada harus merdesak-desakan dengan mereka.

Sesampai disekolah seperti biasa aku disambut dengan teman teman ku yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Tak jauh dari pandanganku tampak pemuda dengan rambut brunettenya dikeliling oleh teman-temanya.

'Hoo.. Dia sudah tidak terlambat lagi rupanya' batin ku dalam hati.

Sekilas aku mulai memandanginya. Ia nampak akrab dengan teman teman sekelasnya. seperti bunga yang dikelilingi lebah.

Lalu aku mulai beralih ke wajahnya. wajah yang selalu ceria dia hadapan teman temanya, seperti tak ada beban. Aku mulai Mengingat ingat senyuman yang ia berikan kemarin sore.

'Tampak manis'

Tanpa sadar iris kami mulai bertemu, aku mulai sadar dari lamunan bodoh ku. Sial sekali nasib ku tertangkap seperti seorang _stalker._

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hah akhirnya aku bisa datang lebih pagi dari biasanya" ujar pemuda brunette yang membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Waah tumben kau datang lebih awal Eren" ujar seorang siswi berambut blonde panjang yang tampak manis.

"Heheh.. Iyaa aku takut terlambat seperti kemarin, ternyata kau datang pagi juga Christa" ujar Eren sambil menaruh tas di tempat duduknya.

"Iyaa soalnya tadi malam aku tak sempat belajar, jadi aku datang pagi kesekolah untuk belajar pelajaran yang nanti kita pelajari" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heee kauu rajin sekali Christaa" pekik Eren, wajah tampak kaget mendengar cerita Christa OAO

"Hahah biasa saja ko"

'_Hee... Ini orang rajin sekali, berbeda sekali dengan ku, tadi malam setelah menyusun buku aku hanya bermain games dan langsung tidur karena mengantuk'_ batin Eren yang mulai memutar balik memorinya.

"Selamat pagii"

"Pagi" jawab Eren dan Christa lalu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Hah Eren datang pagi? Sejak kapan kau datang?" ujar siswa dengan rambut coklatnya dengan warna hitam dibagian bawahnya.

"Sejak sebelum kau masuk kelas aku sudah datang" jawabnya santai

"Aku juga tau bodooh"

"Kalo kau tau kenapa kau bertanya"

"Kau ini pagi pagi sudah cari ribut yaa!" Ujar Jean sambil mengepalkan tanganya.

"Sudah sudah kalian ini pagi pagi sudah ribut" ujar Christa yang mencoba melerai.

"Seperti bukan kau saja Eren, datang pagi kan bukan kau sekali" sindir siswa yang badanya cukup besar dengan rambut blonde yang cepak.

"Kau jahat sekali Reiner, aku kan sedang mencoba agar tidak terlambat lagi" ujar Eren sambil memajukan bibirnya -3-

"Hahaha benar yang diucapkan Reiner, tapi baguslah dengan begitu kau tak akan kena hukuman lagi Eren" seorang pemuda berpostur badan yang tinggi.

"Berthold? Kapan kau datang, aku tak melihat mu datang?" Ujar Jean yang kaget melihat Berthold yang menuju kearahnya.

"Saat kau sedang bertengkar dengan Eren aku sudah datang" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau datang saat moment yang tidak pas Berthold" ujar Reiner menepuk bahu Berthold.

"Yaa sepertinya begitu"

**.**

**.**

Para siswa siswi pun mulai berdatangan. Kelas mulai ramai dengan kegiatan pagi mereka. ada yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka, ada juga yang saling berbincang satu dengan yang lain. salah satunya Eren, yang sedang dikerumuni oleh teman-temanya. Dari kejauhan tampak sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

**.**

**.**

'Ngg... Seperti ada yang memperhatikan ke arah sini' batin eren dan mulai menoleh ke arah samping.

Dengan cepat iya menemukan seorang yang sedang memperhatikan ia dan kawan-kawanya.

Yaa orang tersebut adalah Rivaille.

"Hey aku ke sana sebentar yaa" ujar Eren sambil beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Okaay"

Eren pun mulai mendekati pemuda berisir silver tersebut yang tampak tenang dengan tangan yang menyanggah wajahnya.

"Pagi Rivaille"

"Um.. Pagi"

"Terima kasih ya untuk yang kemarin" jawabnya lalu mulai duduk di kursi depan Rivaille.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Bukannya kau sedang berbincang dengan teman- teman mu" tanya Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sadar Rivaille membuka kedoknya sendiri.

'Sial aku keceplosan, kalau begini aku bisa bisa aku dianggapan seorang _stalker_' batinnya.

"Berarti dari tadi kau memperhatikan ku dengan yang lainnya ya?" ujar Eren polos.

"Tidak, saat aku datang sekilas aku melihat mu yang di kerumuni dengan teman-teman mu" jawabnya tegas.

"Hoo begitu ku.. Maaf ku kira kau memperhatikan ku heheh" ujar Eren malu sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang gatal.

_'bukan salah mu bodoh, aku memang memperhatikan mu'_

"Heey bocah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepada mu"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanya kan?"

"Apa maksud mu '**mengerikan**' kemarin?" Ujar Rivaille yang memberikan penekan pada kata mengerikan.

"Hii.. ituu... Ituu..." Ujar Eren yang mulai glagapan.

"Soalnya matamu itu seram, tajam sekali seperti orang ingin membunuh seperti di film film" ujarnya polos

_'Anak ini... Polos atau bagaimana..'_ batin Rivaille dengan 4 lekukan yang mulai tampak di dahinya.

"Apa sebegitukah tajamnya sampai aku dibilang mengerikan" mata Rivaille mulai semakin tajam.

"Hii.. tuh kan! mata mu seperti itu lagii..." Ujar Eren sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

.

"Um... Sebenernya sih tidak menyeramkan". Eren mulai menundukan kepalanya.

Rivaille tampak bingung dengan sikap Eren.

"Kau tahu mata mu sangat hangat saat mengajari ku kemarin.." ujarnya sambil mengigat ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ku rasa jika kau sering menunjukanya kepada orang lain... Mungkin julukan mengerikan itu tidak akan kau dengar lagi" jawab Eren dengan tersenyum manis.

_'Senyum itu lagi..'_ Batin Rivaille.

"Jean tolong kembalikan roti kentang ku" pinta Sasha yang mengejar- ejar Jean.

"Kalau kau mau roti kentang mu kembali, kau harus mengambilnya sendiri" Ujar Jean mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang roti kentang Sasha.

"Kau jahat sekali! Aku kan tidak sampai" ujar sasha yang mencoba mengambil dari tangan Jean.

Lalu seseorang mengambil Roti kentang tersebut dari belakang.

"Haa.."

"Kau ini beraninya menjahili anak perempuan saja, ini sasha" ujar Eren memberikan Rotinya ke Sasha.

"Terima kasih Eren kau baik sekali, tidak seperti mu Jean" ujar Sasha yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa? Jangan sembarang bicara ya, Aku ini baik hati tau"

"Kalo kau memang baik hati kau harusnya bersikap baik pada perempuan, jangan seperti anak kecil yang bisanya menjahili perempuan" ujar Eren dengan melipatkan kedua tanga di depan dadanya.

"Huh sok bijak sekali kau brunette"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur"

"Yah terserah apa katamu" ujar Jean meninggalkan Eren dan Sasha.

Rivaille pun yang masih duduk di bangkunya hanya memandangin kejadian tersebut sambil menghela nafas.

'Hah.. ada ada sajaa..'

**.**

**.**

'Teeng... Teeng... Teeng.. Teeng..'

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat tiba. Sebagian siswa siswa pun mulai keluar dari kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. sebagian lainya membawa bekal dan menikmatinya di dalam kelas.

Rivaille yang mendengar bel tersebut segera beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kelas.

Hoo.. Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak membawa bekal.

**.**

**.**

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan dari kantin, Rivaille tidak kembali ke kelasnya. Melainkan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Taman belakang sekolah yang asri bisa dibilang cukup luas. dengan rerumputan nan hijau serta bunga-bunga yang tertata rapih. Jarang sekali para murid mengujungi taman belakang sekolah ini, karena biasanya para murid hanya berkunjung di taman yang berada di dekat kantin.

Tapi Rivaille berbeda, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang berada ditaman belakang sekolah sambil menikmati bekalnya.

Ia pun lalu duduk di bawah pohon ceri yang rindang, wangin ceri bertebaran di sekitarnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat udara disekitar Rivaille menjadi sejuk.

Sebuah langkah kaki pun mendekati pohon ceri tersebut. Rivaille yang sadar akan kedatangan tamu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Tak disangka tamu tersebut orang yang membuatnya terus membayangin senyumnya yang manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ujar keduanya secara bersamaan

"..."

"..."

"Kau duluan" ujar Rivaille lalu kembali memakan sebungkus roti gandumnya.

"Aku mau mengajak mu makan bersama dikelas tapi kau tak ada jadi aku mencari mu, dan tak ku sangkau kau ada disini" ujar pemuda berisi emerald yang langsung duduk di sebelah Rivaille.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak ku?" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Eren pun mengambaikan pertanya Rivaille.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku"

"Memang salah kalo aku mengajakmu makan bersama sama teman-teman?"

"Aku lebih suka sendiri, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas"

"Tidak mau" Eren pun Membuka kotak bekalnya.

_'Anak ini...'_ Rivaille mulai menatap Eren dengan 4 lekukan yang muncul di dahinya.

"Apa? Kau mau?" Tawar Eren

Rivaille pun menoleh ke arah tempat bekal Eren, isinya tersusun rapih. ada nasi dengan lauk pauk sosis goreng, meetball, dan beberapa pototng sayuran. Terlihat lezat...

"Tidak terima kasih" jawabnya dan langsung melahap rotinya kembali.

"Apa kau kenyang hanya memakan roti saja?"

"Yaa aku..."

'Kryuuk...'

Terdengar di sela sela pembicaraan meraka, bunyi perut bergemuru ... yaa sepertinya ada yang kelaparan.

"...kenyang"

"Huahahah" suara tawa terlepas dari mulut sang brunette.

Sementar si ebony hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah karena malu.

" Hahah Kau ini.. kenapa harus so cool seperti itu, kalau kau mau bilang saja"

"Aku..tidak mau"

"Tidak papa aku tidak akan pft! menertawakan mu lagii" ujar Eren sambil mengahapus air mata saat disela sela tawanya.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan kata kata mu ituu bocah" Rivaille melirik Eren dengan tajam.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong, ambilah aku tau perut mu itu meminta lebih" godaa Eren.

"Hah apa maksud mu bo..ukh.."

"Sudah makan sajaa, kalo kau tidak makan bagaimana kau bisa berfikir saat pelajar nanti" ujar Eren yang memasukan sebuah sosis kemulut Rivaille.

"..."

"Bagaimana enak bukan? Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak heheh" jawab Eren dengan seringai bangga.

"Hmm..."

"Kalau begitu habis kan"

"Kau tak makan bocah?"

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi"

"Hoo..."

Pada ujung Rivaille pun memakan bekal milik Eren. Melihat Rivaille yang menikmati bekalnya dengan raut wajah yang masih datar, membuat mulut Eren tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya"

"Yaa sama sama"

**.**

**.**

Suasana disekitar mereka berdua pun kembali sepi. hanya angin berlalu lalang diantara keduanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Jaeger ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu"

"tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau menolongnya?"

"Hah? Apa maksud mu?" Jawab Eren bingung .A.

"Kau tau padahal kemarin saat kau bertanya tentang matriks kepada sasha, dia menjawab mu dengan acuh, tapi kau tetap membantunya mengambil Roti dari tangan Jean, kau terlalu baik bocah" Jelas Rivaille.

"Tuh kan berarti kau memang suka memperhatikan ku yaa?" Eren malah balik bertanya.

'Siaaal, aku mulai keceplosan lagii' Batin Rivaille yang menyadari akan kesalahanya lagi.

"Siapa yang memperhatikan mu bocah, aku hanya melihat sekilas, kau bolak balik kesan kemari untuk bertanya matriks bukan?"

"Hoo... Ya.. ya.."

Yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana aku menjelaskanya yaa" jawab Eren sambil bertopang dagu.

Rivaille pun melirik ke arah wajah Eren.

"Saat aku mengambil rotinya aku tak berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin, aku menolongnya juga tidak ada maksud tertentu..."

"Lalu..." Rivaille kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Walaupun dia pernah berbuat begitu kepada ku, aku tak akan membalasnya dengan hal yang sama, karena aku tau rasanya itu tidak enak, maka dari itu..."

Eren pun mulai bangun dari duduknya. Membuat Rivaille bingung akan tingkah lakunya.

"Aku harus membalasnya dengan kebaikan, dengan begitu aku berharap orang lain akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rivaille masih terjaga di tempatnya. Iris silvernya mulai melebar. Jawaban yang ia dapat meleset jauh dari perkiraanya.

"Kau tau Jaeger-" Mulai berdiri

" baru pertama kali aku bertemu orang unik seperti mu"

"Unik? Kau tidak salah?"

"Tidak aku tidak salah" Rivaille pun menunjukan seringai dimulutnya.

Mendadak diwajah eren, rona merah mulai bermunculan di pipinya. Eren memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau Rivaille tau bahwa wajahnya sedang merona mendengar pujian Rivaille.

"Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas, sebentar lagi bel" ujar pemuda ebony yang meninggalkan Eren.

"Hmm..." Eren pun langsung menyamai langkah Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

_"Eren Jaeger... entah mengapa aku menyukai sifatmu yang polos"_

**.**

**.**

_"_Eren, akhirnya aku menemukan mu" seorang laki laki berambut blonde yang tertata rapih menghapiri Eren.

"Eh Irvin-senpai? Ada apa? Sudah lama aku tak melihat mu" Eren pun membalikan badannya.

"Iyaa mungkin kita jarang bertemu karena aku sibuk di osis" sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu mu Eren, tgl 31 nanti akan diadakan Festival Kembang Api sekaligus perayaan tahun baru.."

"Waah kelihatanya seru, tahun lalu belum ada festival ini kan?"

"Iyaa maka dari itu kau minat untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara ini bukan?"

"Hee.. Eto.. Aku.."

"Ayo ikut Eren, sebagian anak kelas mu ikut berpartisipasi, aku tinggal membutuhkan 2 orang lagi, makanya aku mengajak mu" mohon Irvin.

"Begitu... Hmm.. Bagaimana ya.." Eren mulai terdiam lalu...

**.**

**.**

'Huwoo'

hoo.. sepertinya Eren mendapatkan ide.

"Irvin-senpai jika aku ikut maka tinggak 1 orang lagi bukan?"

"Yaa kau benar lalu?" Yang ditanya malah bertanya balik.

"Aku akan mengajak teman ku dengan begitu pas 2 orang bukan?" Jawab dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hoo.. Bagus ituu, aku akan senang sekali jika kau bisa mengajaknya untuk berpartisipasi". Irvin tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaran dari Eren.

"Yaah aku pasti akan mengajaknya, kalo begitu aku mencarinya dulu" Eren mulai meninggalkan Irvin di Lorong kelas.

"Ookaay jangan lupa kabari aku yaa"

"Pastii"

Eren mulai berlari mencari seorang yang akan diajaknya ber pastisipasi. Setiap sudut sekolah Maria ia telusuri satu persatu.

Sekolah Maria cukup luas dengan berbagai macam gedung didalamnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menjelajahi semua bangunan tersebut.

"Dimana dia? Padahal aku membutuhkanya" gumamnya sambil berlari.

Nafasnya terengah engah. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran, tapi ia tetap berlari mencarinya.

"Ah itu dia..."

"Jeaan"

"Hah, ada apa? kau seperti di kejar maling saja"

tampak Jean bersama Armin baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dengan banyak buku di tangan mereka.

"Haahh...haahh.. Anoo.."

"Eren kau tidak apa - apa? kelihatanya kau cape sekali" ujar Armin lalu menaruh buku di bawah dan memberikan Eren sebuah sapu tangan.

"Haahh..Terima.. kasih Armin.. haahh.." jawabnya dengan nafas terengah engah.

Jean pun meningalkan mereka berdua menuju sebuah mesin minuman otomatis. Menaruh buku yang ia pegang di bangku panjang tak jauh darinya. Tanganya memasukan sebuah coin dalam mesin itu lalu menekan salah satu tombol berwarna biru.

**.**

**.**

"Ini ambilah" sebuah kaleng minuma terlepar ke arah Eren. Dengan sisa tenaga yang Eren punya, ia berhasil menangkap Kaleng tersebut.

"Terima kasih Jean.."

Eren langsung meneguk minuman itu sampai tak tersisa.

"Kalo kau merasa lebih baik kau bisa bercerita kepada kami" ujar Armin.

"Yaah aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, apa kalian ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara tangal 31 nanti?"

"Hoo.. Festival Kembang Api, aku sudah ikut dari awal acara itu diadakan" jawab Jean.

"Aku juga ikut, apa kau ikut juga Eren? Ku dengar Irvin-senpai membutuhkan 2 orang lagi"

"Yaa aku juga ikut, kalian..."

Sesaat Eren terdiam, matanya menangkap sosok dari kaca Perpustakaan.

"Kalian.. Kenapa eren?" Tanya armin bingung melihat Eren yang terdiam.

"Ano... Maaf aku ada keperluan nanti aku temui kalian lagi" ujarnya meninggalkan Jean dan Armin.

Eren langsung melesat menuju Perpustakan yang tak jauh dari tempat Jean dan Armin.

"Ada apa ya dengan Eren?" Ujar Armin yang bingung melihat teman masa kecilnya.

"Hah dia memang bocah aneh, ayo Armin kita harus segera memberikan buku ini pada Petra-Sensei" Jean segera mengambil bukunya dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu aku Jean".

**.**

**.**

**Di Perpustakaan**

_"Padahal tadi aku melihatnya disini"_ batin Eren yang celingak celinguk mencari sosok yang di lihatnya.

"Hah.. Perpustakaan ini besar sekali.." Keluhnya sambil mengela nafas.

Perpustakaan Maria adalah gedung yang cukup besar diantar gedung lainya. Kurang lebih ada beratus ratus buku tertampung didalamnya.

Terdapat banyak rak buku yang tinggi, Serta meja panjang dan bangku untuk memudahkan siswa- siswi membaca atau mengerjakan tugas.

"Hah.. Aku sudah mencari ke setiap rak tapi dia tak ada.." Ujar Eren menuju sebuah kursi perpustakaan.

Tampak dari jauh sosok yang ia cari dari tadi, sedang duduk dengan banyak buku diatas meja.

"Aah! Itu dia..."

"Wah eren tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan"

"Eh.." Eren menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Nanaba-senpai!"

"Yoo lama tak jumpa, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh.. Ano.. Aku.. Aku sedang melihat-melihat buku yang menarik yaa...yaa.. tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik" jawabnya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Benarkah? Padahalnya buku-buku disini banyak menarik loh, terutama di rak 32 kau bisa melihatnya disana" ujar nanaba sambil mengarahkan tanganya ke rak 32.

"Oh iyaa? Baik aku akan.."

"Oh ya, sebelumnya aku bisa minta tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke rak 26? Tadi ada anak yang habis membacanya tapi lupa dikembalikan pada tempatnya, dasar anak yang ceroboh!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengembalikanya"

_'Hii...Nanaba -senpai kalo marah seraam'_ batin Eren secepat kilat meninggalkan Nanaba dengan tangan yang penuh dengan buku.

"Eren jangan kau letakan bukunya di lantai yaa, karena bukunya kotor" ujar Nanaba dari jauh.

"Baik aku mengerti"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"24... 25..ah ini dia rak 26"

"Buku sastraa inggris.. Satraa jepang... Ah ini.. sastra Jerman.."

Eren mendongak ke atas, ternyata rak sastra jerman cukuplah tinggi.

"Bagaimana cara aku menaruhnya sementara aku tak boleh menaruh bukunya di lantai, bagaimana ini.."

**.**

**.**

Cukup lama Eren berfikir. melihat rak- rak disekitar barang kali ada yang kosong. Jadi ia bisa menaruh sebagian buku yang akan ditaruh. Ternyata... Hasilnya nihil. Rak disekitarnya penuh dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapih.

**.**

Mungkin keburuntungan belum berpihak kepada mu Eren...

**.**

"Apa boleh buat ini agak susah, tapi mau bagimana lagi.."

Ia memegang 6 buku cukup tebal di tangan kirinya. Lalu memegang 1 buku di tangan kanan untuk menaruhnya.

"Buku pertama uukh.."

"Buku kedua.."

"Buku..kee.. Huwaa"

Tanpa sadar tubuh Eren kehilangan keseimbangan. Buku yang ia pegang mulai jatuh ke lantai..

'Tidak bukunya... Kalo tidaak..' Batin Eren panik.

Tampak seorang siswa dengan cepat menangkap buku yang nyaris menyentuh lantai.

"Ugh.." Eren terjatuh dilantai dengan bokongnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali, kalo kau tak mampu mintalah bantuan" ujar pemuda yang memegang buku tebal tersebut dengan kedua tanganya.

"Sakit... maaf kan aku.." ujar Eren meringis sambil menggosok gosok bokongnya.

"Hei Jaeger kau bisa berdiri? Biar kubantu" pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangan kananya, menarik lengan eren untuk berdiri. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang buku.

_'Jaeger? Sepertinya aku kenal suara bariton ini'_

"Akh. Terima kasih.." Eren menoleh ke. Arah pemuda yang membantunya.

"Rivaille?"

"Ha? Ada apa?"

"Eh..tidak apa apa.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku.. Ah! Aku tadi mencari mu tahu! Mencari kesana kemari! saat aku sudah menemukan mu, aku malah dimintai tolong oleh Nanaba-senpai!" gerutu Eren.

"Hoo.. Maksudmu buku-buku ini"

"Aah.. Iyaa buku ini aku harus menaruh pada tempatnya" mengambil buku-buku tersebut dari tangan Rivaille.

"Buku ini ada di rak sastra, jerman yaa.. Tempatnya berada 2 dari atas, dan kau harus menaruhnya tanpa boleh menaruhnya terlebih dahulu di lantai, karena buku ini cepat kotor" jelas Rivaille.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mendengar Nanaba memberitahu mu, lalu apa jadinya kalo tak ada aku, buku ini pasti sudah kotor, dan kau akan dimarahi olehnya"

"Ngg... Mm... Te..terima kasih Rivaille"

Eren mulai menundukan kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghantui dirinya.

_'Bodoh sekali kau Eren, padahal Rivaille mencoba menolong mu, tapi kau malah membentaknya ugh..'_

Batin Eren.

Air mata mulai tampak disudut mata Eren. Rivaille yang menyadari hal itu tampak kaget.

'Kenapa ia menangis?' Batinya bingung

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Rivaille, aku malah membentak mu padahal kau berusaha membantu ku.. Maaf".

Rivaille mengulurkan kedua tanganya dan mencangkup wajah eren. Menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Eren mulai mengangkat wajahnya dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Bodoh.. Jangan menangis, kalo kau menangis bukunya akan basah"

Rona merah diwajah eren semakin bertambah. Ia malu melihat dirinya menangis didepan Rivaille. Tapi... ada Sedikit perasaan senang dihatinya. Rivaille berbuat lembut kepadanya.

"Ukh..Ma..maaf"

"Aku akan membantu mu, aku yang memegang buku ini, dan kau menaruhnya" Rivaille pun segera mengambil buku yang dipegang Eren.

"Uum.. Terima kasih Rivaille"

**.**

**.**

_'Entah mengapa, saat aku berdua denganya seperti wajahku terasa panas..._

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakan waktu 10 menit untuk merapikan buku, mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mencari ku?" Tanya Rivaille _to the point_.

"Begini, tgl 31 nanti akan diadakan Festival Kembang Api, apa kau berminat berpar.."

"Tidak"

"Hee... Kenapa? Padahal aku belom selesai ngomong" ujar Eren dengan mimik melasnya.

"Partisipasi bukan? Tidak aku tidak suka ikut acara seperti itu" ujarnya meninggalkan Eren.

Tidak mau kalah, Eren menyusul Rivaille.

"Kenapa? Padahal itu kan acara yang baru diselenggarakan di sekolah kita, dan aku yakin acara ini pasti meriah"

"Meriah bagi mu Jaeger, bagiku tidak"

"Ayolah Rivaille kumohon, Irvin sempai kekurangan seorang lagi, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan mu" pinta Eren.

"Kau bisa minta tolong yang lain"

"Bagaiman jika kau ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, aku akan membantu mu apa saja"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak butuh bantuan apa-apa"

Eren pun berhenti melangkah, nampaknya ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Rivaille. Sementara Rivaille terus melangkah pergi. Tanpa menengok kebelakang.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 15.00, sekolah mulai sepi, siswa dan siswi sudah kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya tersisa segelintir siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

Eren melangkah dengan muka sayu menuju kelasnya. Tampak dari jauh Irvin sedang berdiri di depan kelas Eren.

"Irvin-senpai sedang apa disini, anda belum pulang?" Tanya Eren menghampirinya.

"Belum aku menunggu kabar dari mu, bagaimana dengan teman mu itu? Apa dia berminat?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi..." Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Hmm... Sayang sekali padahal aku berharap besar"

"Aku minta maaf Irvin-senpai"

"Tak apa Eren itu bukan salahmu, kita juga tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak orang" Irvin menepuk bahu Eren.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari kan seorang la-"

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang mencarinya, sebelumnya terima kasih Eren kau sudah mau membantu ku. kalau begitu aku pamit, ada urusan Osis yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Yaa.. Sama sama Irvin-senpai"

_'Nampaknya Irvin-senpai sedang sibuk sekali, yaa... Mau bagaimana lagi dia kan ketua osis pasti sibuk baginya untuk mengurus acara ini'_

Langkah Irvin mulai menjauh dari kelas Eren. Sementar Eren masih terpaku diam di depan kelas, wajahnya menunduk.

**.**

**.**

_"Kau tau Rivaille, padahal aku sedikit berharap agar kau ikut dalam Festival ini.."_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

Huwaaa minnaa maaf kan saya yang telat update, dikarenakan tugas yang berdatangan bagai Titan (˘̩̩ʃƪ˘̩̩)

Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga dengan perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan *tebar keringet*

Di ch. ini Mungkin saya lebih banyak mendeskripsikan bangunan" seperti apartemen Rivaille, taman belakang sekolah dan perpustakan, mungkin pendekripsiannya agak cacat yaa.. * harap maklum, saya author baru belom pro~

Oo yaa maaf jika terdapat kata-kata yang diulang-ulang :'( dan saya sengaja buat ending chapter ini gantung *ditambokin readers* nyahaha ƪ(‾▿‾ ƪ)(ʃ ‾▿‾)ʃ

**Big thank's to: **

**Raina94, Chijou Akami, Azure'cZar, beraz rozbren, roshbren dan para silent reader.** Big hug & kiss dari Harumi~*

Terima kasih juga yang udah follow dan fav. Fanfict daku nan abal inii.. *joget joget* :'D

**Review kalian adalah motivasi bagi saya untuk tetap melanjutkan bikin fanfict ini.**

Okaay tanpa panjang lebar...

sekali lagi terima kasih atas review kalian semua, mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kata yang typo :')

**Mind To Review? Don't flame okay!**

**Sankyuu**

_**Harumi Ryosei**_

**17-11-2013**


End file.
